Life and Death continued to Part3
by bttfan
Summary: What would happen if the 7th season finale went onto part3? What did Mary do? Is Lucy pregnant? Will Chandler ask Roxanne the question? Why was Lou and Sargent Michaels there? Read and Review. Good reviews
1. Chapter1

  
  


Chatpter1: Bad news.

  
  


Eric: Previously on 7th Heaven//  
  


Eric: I really need to talk to Mr. Hampton.  
  


Nurse: That's not Mr. Hampton.  
  


Matt: Who told you Sarah's pregnant.  
  


Eric: One of the nurses told me.  
  


Mary: I think I did something really stupid.  
  


Annie: Ruthie became a woman as of yesterday.  
  


Lucy: Don't you think you should tell Mom?  
  


Eric: It's me, Grandma.  
  


Annie: What do you mean Grandma?  
  


(Scene) Camden house. Sargent Michaels is there with Lou.  
  


Eric: What? What is it?  
  


Sargent Michaels: Well it's Mary.  
  


Eric: What did she do?  
  


Sargent Michaels: She came and asked us to find you. She's in the car if you want to see her.  
  


Eric: Sure.  
  


He walks to the car.  
  


(Scene) Outside. Mary comes out of the car. She is crying. She hugs Eric.  
  


Eric: What's wrong.  
  


Mary: I did something really stupid?  
  


Eric: What?  
  


Mary: I don't know how to say this but...  
  


(Scene) Pool Hal.   
  


Annie: Simon, do you know where is your father?  
  


Simon: He is probably on his way.  
  


Her cell phone rings.  
  


Annie: Finally.  
  


She answers it.  
  


Annie: Hello? She is? How is she? Oh. Well, try to get here when you can. Bye. Love you.  
  


She hangs up.  
  


Simon: Who was that?  
  


Annie: Your dad. Mary's over. He might be a little late.  
  


Simon: Oh.  
  


(Scene) Chandler's room. He gets down on one knee with a ring.  
  


Chandler: I love you Roxanne. Will you marry me?  
  


Theme song plays.  
  


7th Heaven. When I see there happy faces smiling back at me. 7th Heaven. I know there's no greater feeling that there's love in the family. Where can you go? When the world don't treat you right? The answer is home. That's the one place that you'll find. 7th Heaven. Mmmm. 7th Heaven.   
  


Staring: Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Beverly Mitchell, David Gallagher, Mackenzie Rosman, George Stults, Geoff Stults Nikolas Brino Lorenzo Brino, Ashlee Simpson, Rachael Blanchard, Jeremy London. Happy as Happy.  
  


Guest Stars: Adam LaVorgna, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel, Sarah Danielle Madison.   
  
To Be Continued. What did Mary do? What will Roxanne say? What will happen when Matt tells Sarah that everyone thought she was pregnant? Stay tuned for chapter2. 2-5 Good reviews.


	2. Chapter2

  
  
  
  


Chapter2.

  
  


Note: I forgot to do 7th heaven will be right back. So here it is. I don't own anyone so far.

  
  


Narrator: 7th Heaven will be right back on the WB Monday night.

  
  


We have five commercials. We now get to the show.

  
  


(Scene) Pool Hall.

  
  


Kevin: Are you feeling all right Luce?

  
  


Lucy: I'm feeling very fine thank you very much?

  
  
  
  


She walks outside. She sits down.

  
  


Kevin: What's her problem?

  
  


Annie: I don't know. Go talk to her.

  
  


(Scene) Outside of Pool Hall. 

  
  


Lucy to the sky: Lord. Why do I have to be pregnant. I'm not ready to have a child.

  
  


Kevin comes by.

  
  


Kevin: What is Luce?

  
  


Lucy: If I tell you something will you promise not to get angry or upset?

  
  


Kevin: I promise: What is it?

  
  


(Scene) Chandler's room. He is still on his knee with the ring.

  
  


Roxanne: I don't know Chandler. What about our jobs?

  
  


Chandler: I think we can manage it.

  
  


Roxanne: Well I think the best answer is...

  
  


(Scene) Matt and Sarah's house. New York. Sarah comes home from her trip.

  
  


Matt: Hi honey.

  
  


Sarah: Hi Matt.

  
  


Matt: Have fun?

  
  


Sarah: Yes.

  
  


Matt: I have something to tell you.

  
  


Sarah: What?

  
  


(Scene) Outside Camden house.

  
  


Eric: But what?

  
  


Mary: Do you remember Wilson?

  
  


Eric: The one with the boy named Billy?

  
  


Mary: That's him. Well Wilson and I...

  
  


Eric: What?

  
  


Mary: We...

  
  


Narrator: 7th Heaven will be right back on the WB Monday night. 

  
  


To Be continued. How do you like it? A few good reviews for chapter3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm making this like and actual episode. Any question or comments e-mail me at cueball1089@cox.net or review.


End file.
